Why Kara Lahiffe Doesn't Trust Her Family Around Her Boyfriend
by SwagaliciousWillowbrook
Summary: Alya and Nino's daughter Kara has got her first boyfriend, and when he comes over to meet her family, she's convinced that nothing can go wrong. And boy, is she wrong. Calling on the help of her friends Rebecca Kim and Jade Couffaine, Kara discovers some very funny and embarrassing moments that her own friends suffered, making her rethink her own scenario. Three-shot.


**A/N: Some spoilers for the next chapter of my next-gen fic. You have been warned, do not blame me. P.S.; to anyone wondering, the next chapter has given me a severe diagnosis of the plot bunnies and will be up by anywhere from Wednesday-Sunday NEXT week, but that could be delayed for a day or so due to me being on AO3 consistently and beginning ChloKim October on there, and then, I will try my hardest to speed up my updating schedule from then on. Otherwise, enjoy this slightly long three-shot that will likely be completed quick. Also, if anybody knows a cure for a critical plot-bunny disease, please let me know your secrets for recovering. Warning: Extremely funny moments involved, so either don't read late at night/in libraries or wait until you're 100% alone. Otherwise, read, review, and most importantly, enjoy. (and hopefully get a good laugh from this _utterly ridiculous _story. Pun intended completely, I'm not sorry!)😈😎**

* * *

Kara buttoned up her shirt a little more, making sure it looked just right enough.

"Trixx, do I look good enough?" she asked her kwami, making sure that her trusted helper thought well on one of her potential outfit options for when her boyfriend Alejandro would meet her family later tonight. "My boyfriend's meeting Mom and Dad along with my siblings today, and so many things could go wrong!"

"Kara, relax," the normally ambitious and carefree fox-like kwami reassured, floating around the teen's face. "It'll all be fine, your mom and dad have met Alejandro when you were just a bit younger and liked him, so, I'm sure they'll be fine with him being your boyfriend!"

"Well, you _are _right," Kara agreed, "That certainly takes a lot of weight off of my chest."

Kara mentally psyched herself up to walk out there for a couple more moments, because even after Trixx's pep-talk, she still felt like she was going to vomit from nervousness. But, remembering what her friends would do if they were present, she did as they would likely have told her to.

Jade, being the preparation nerd that she was, would have instructed her to breathe, and that worked just fine.

Vivienne would have told her to just eat some chocolate, because, in their shared opinions, chocolate fixed everything.

Maddie would have said to sing out loud the song that's been stuck in your head for weeks, and so she did, but very quietly. "Miraculous" by Clara Nightingale had always been one of her longtime favorites, despite how old it was.

And last but not least, Rebecca would tell her to stress-eat pies.

"Wait!" Kara exclaimed, running out of her room and into the hallway. "I'll stress-eat one of the apple pies Rebecca baked me!"

Silently tiptoeing down the hallway, Kara made sure to sneak past everyone else's room with silence, because, thankfully, everyone _but _her had slept in on this Saturday.

Opening up the fridge carefully, Kara immediately spotted the apple pie and grabbed it, also pulling a fork off of the table. "Man, Rebel was right," she moaned as she took a big bite of the apple pie. "Stress-eating + her pies is magic."

"Magic, you say?" a voice said from behind her. And of course, it had to be Maddie, standing there in her pajamas with mini Eiffel Towers on them. "What 'cha up to, Kara?"

"Oh!" Kara jumped when hearing her best friend speak, as she hadn't expected for Maddie to be up at 1:00 PM in the afternoon on a Saturday. "I was, um... having breakfast!" she excused, using her signature fake laugh, as well the trash-eating grin that her Uncle Adrien and Emma had both taught her how to do and master.

And man, did she have it mastered.

"I can't be hungry when my new boyfriend comes over to meet Mom and Dad later!"

"Meh, I guess you're right," Maddie shrugged. "But what were you _really _doing?"

Kara's face froze at that, and she signed in disappointment that she'd been caught red - well _scarlet_-handed - by her best friend, who knew _everything _about her and how she managed.

"Dang it, you've caught me," she admitted, putting the empty pie pan on the counter and putting her hands up. "I'm nervous."

"Why?" Maddie asked.

"What if Mom and Dad tell him all of their really embarrassing stories and Dad uses his lame dad-jokes, and Emma joins in with her own jokes and puns?" she worried. "He'll reject me big time after that."

"Kara," Maddie sighed, resting a hand on her nervous BFF's shoulder. "Alejandro won't reject you. He likes you for who you are underneath, and that's facts."

"Really?"

"Really." she assured. "And hey, we still have Rebecca's pies that she gave us left, right?"

Kara began to nervously squeak at the question, not knowing how exactly to answer. "Um..." she played nervously with her braided hair, twisting it around her finger anxiously. "Which one?"

"Kara!" Maddie scolded, smacking her on the arm. "Which ones did you eat?"

"Well, only the Dutch apple one with the cinnamon crumb topping! We still have Jumpin' Juniper Mix and Cookies 'n Cream Cluster left." Kara informed. "And the first one just happens to be his favorite." she said, trying to disguise her blush from Maddie.

"Oh, God," Maddie rolled her eyes, still noticing Kara's blushing cheeks. "Please don't be snuggle buddies with him in front of your family. And me," she joked, fake gagging. "Meeting your girlfriend/boyfriend's family should be for bonding and socializing, not nuzzling each other's necks and snogging."

And that time, Kara's blush appeared from her ears all the way down to her shoulders and possibly her chest, completely washing out her tanned skin. "Lemme guess, you got that joke from my mom?" Maddie just nodded at the question, but Kara wasn't surprised one bit. "I thought so."

* * *

Later on, at nearly 5:00, Kara was getting into her final outfit decision with Maddie, who helped her out with her hair and makeup for the entire get-together.

"I still look horrible, don't I?" Kara said. "But then again, I shouldn't be surprised anyways..."

"Girl, stop saying that! You are the most gorgeous girl I know that's alive, you look a-may-zing!" Maddie reassured. "But seriously, I mean it, you look beautiful."

"Aw, thanks," Kara grinned, blushing yet again. "Hey, let's call the girls and show them all how I look! Man, I feel bad that poor V's still at her dad's house. Y'know, because of the devil's spawn/our mortal enemy/her soon-to-be stepsister/Paris's meanest girl/the school's biggest bully/the villain in our normal civilian lives with us still being the heroes. Was that too long, or?..." she cringed, gritting her teeth together.

"Nah, nothing's ever too long when it comes to Brooke the Royal Brat," Maddie scoffed. "But I'll call the gang right now." she promised.

A couple minutes later, Maddie had fully set up the video-chat feature on her tablet, set to multi-person for all Jade, Rebecca, and Vivienne to call them.

"Hi, girls!" Maddie greeted them as their faces all showed up on the screen, them all smiling and waving back. From the looks of it, Rebecca was sitting at a booth in the hotel's restaurant, Jade and Emma, who was over at her place for the day but was likely inside the break room was leaned against a table and relaxing, and Vivienne held up her larger tablet with her feet up in the air, most likely on her bed.

"Hey!" they all responded.

"So, our girl's boy is meeting her parents for the first time!" she exclaimed, Kara getting a little embarrassed. "Aren't you all excited for her?! This is big, she's the first one in our friend group to be in a relationship!"

"Yeah, don't remind us," Rebecca shook her head. "When I die, just remember me as the super cool and tall soccer captain/actress/baker/superhero that I am today," she joked playfully. "Seriously. No joke."

"Fine, we'll put that on your gravestone," Kara sarcastically and dryly replied. "That is, _if _we're still alive."

"Fine," Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Good luck, girl. You'll need it."

"Koun o inorimasu." Jade smiled.

"What's that mean?" Maddie asked.

"It means best wishes and good luck in Japanese," she answered. "Bye!" she waved politely before exiting out of the video chat and turning it off.

"Ciao!" Maddie said.

"Au revoir." Kara grinned.

"I've gotta go too, dinner hour's just starting up," Rebecca alarmed them, getting up and leaving. "Hoping everything goes well with your man, girl! See ya!"

"Thanks," Kara thanked her friend. "And good luck to you too!" she shouted before Rebecca's device turned off.

"I can go, if you want," Vivienne added. "It's a big deal for you, K, and I can totally understand if you want some privacy."

"Thanks, Viv," Kara shot her a thumbs up, "That means a lot. Also, wishing you good luck for surviving the rest of the night with the Wicked Witch of Paris. We all know you'll need it," she snickered.

"Okay," Vivienne shyly laughed. "Send me pictures of the future son and parents-in-law!" that comment made Kara blush yet again, and Maddie laugh her head off.

"_Now_ you can leave," Kara scoffed, shaking her head with embarrassment. "Just kidding. You know I love you!"

Vivienne grinned at her before she exited the video call, ending the entire thing.

"So," Maddie began, breathing deeply. "Are you less nervous now, Kara?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Kinda. I still feel like something'll go wrong, but then again, it probably won't."

"That's the spirit," Maddie smiled proudly, slapping Kara's butt jokingly.

"Hey!" Kara exclaimed angrily. "What was that for?"

"Just playing with you." Maddie answered, smirking. "Now, go out there and get yourself a guy! I know he'll like your whole wacky family." that sentence earned her a somewhat offended look from Kara, who slowly turned around doing her signature eye twitch. "Kidding. You know I love you all. Now, go out there, girlfriend. I'll be waiting in here for you." she said as she shut Kara's bedroom door shut soundly and carefully, Kara taking one more deep and concentrated breath before walking down the hallway and into the living room.

She shyly peeked her head out of the door that connected the hallway to the living room, flagging down her mother with a swift and simple wave.

"Is he here yet?" Kara mouthed.

"No," Alya responded. "His parents and sister are at a meeting, so your dad went to go pick him up."

Those very words made Kara freeze more than ever before, and by now, she was sure that she had turned into a statue.

What if Nino told Alejandro embarrassing stories about her, or made his stupid jokes, or worst of all, he beat him up?! Wait, wait. She couldn't, wouldn't, and shouldn't be paranoid anymore, at least not after receiving support and encouragement from her friends, that was.

"Ha, I bet something's gonna go horribly wrong," Kailie coughed. "It is us, after all. The family circus of the city."

Kara's face heated up with her inner anger at that, making her turn her head quickly to shoot her little sister of two years the death stare.

"Kailie!" Alya scolded, lightly smacking her daughter on the arm. "Don't say that in front of your sister, she's already nervous, don't make it worse!"

"Hey, I'm just being honest, the black-haired girl excused. "And she is the family clown anyway."

"Correction," Kara hissed, pointing a finger at Kailie. "_Class _clown."

_'Obnoxious much?' _Kailie thought.

"I'm back!" Alya, Kara, and Kailie all heard Nino open and close the door quickly, his oldest child's new boyfriend following close behind him.

"Yay, they're here!" Kara exclaimed as she got up, dragging her father and boyfriend over to the couch with a wide, Marinette-style grin on her face. "Come in, have some pie!" she exclaimed, confusing everyone else.

"Pie?" Maddie asked herself with a confused frown, slumped against Kara's room's door so she could hear better without anyone knowing.

Oh wait, that was eavesdropping. But screw genuineness, right now, she was making sure her girl got what she wanted: A night with zero embarrassment, mo mishaps, and no annoying jokes, puns, or circus acts, as Jade and Rebecca would call them.

Maddie then logged onto their friend group plus Lilli and Birdie's group chat, alarming the girls about the whole 'party' that was about to go down.

_ma: attention, attention, the horse is in the field!_

It didn't take long for her to get any responses from their friends, as they all showed excitement and temptation for just how Kara's boyfriend's first time meeting her parents and siblings would go.

_bcb: yes! this is what we've all been waiting for!_

_vk: THE RAID OF THE LAHIFFE HOUSE IS STARTING SOON, ALL UNITE AND JOIN!_

_lcl: yay! now em and i can start planning their wedding._

Maddie chuckled at the first three replies, with Birdie's joy, Vivienne's plot to raid the house and watch the action live, and Lilli and Emma's want to plan their wedding.

_rk: oh yeah! i have spreadsheets downloaded into my laptop in case they need any for their future kids' names. and i can cater food for the wedding if they want me to. i work for free, but only for family and friends._

And of course, being the practical and sarcastic jokester that she was, Rebecca had to join in Emma and Lilli on planning the wedding, even if it was far off. Not to mention they were both just fifteen right now. But hey, it was just a joke, and everyone who knew her would know that Kara _loves _jokes.

_jc: i'll begin making some music plans for their first dance with em. we promise._

Lastly, they had their short yet strong and smart genius Jade chiming in about how she wanted to play the violin at their wedding, jumping onto the bandwagon with her cousin and friends.

_ma: um, you all realize that they're 15, right? chill out._

And with that, Maddie logged off of the chat. She wasn't sure if she could take their friends' craziness anymore.

But, that was nothing compared the the chaotic nightmare Kara would experience in a short couple minutes...

* * *

"So, Alejandro," Alya began to ask her oldest daughter's boyfriend, a stern yet welcoming smile on her face. "What is your opinion about my daughter?"

Kara's body tensed up at that, as whenever things were going well tonight and a usually positive question was asked, she felt like spilling her guts and was worried that her new boyfriend would insult her and break her heart. So she just stayed quiet and let him and her parents, and sometimes her sister do all of the talking. She would nod, hum in approval, or laugh at times, but asides from those actions, she stayed completely silent.

"Well," he began. "She's a great girl." Kara felt completely stunned at that, and finally, all of her fears of rejection, humiliation, and disappointment had long faded. "She's funny, not afraid to be herself, confident, and drop-dead gorgeous. You should be proud, Mrs. Lahiffe. You raised a wonderful girl."

Kara's heart instantly calmed at that, as the young teen was thankful to have found such a diamond in a pile of dimes. Since all of her middle school and late elementary crushes were either boys who she wanted to kick the butts of now, she felt so lucky to have found a boy who was genuine, polite, and nice and respectful towards her family.

Yeah, Maddie was right: _Nothing_ could go wrong now.

Or so everyone thought.

"Please, call me Alya," Alya told Alejandro as both she and Nino stuck their hands out to shake his, Kailie sitting on the couch with her arms crossed, but still, she decided to be generous and shoot him a small smile with a wink, as she'd always rolled along well with guys rather than girls. Excluding her relatives, Emma, Kayla, and Harmony and Callie. "Welcome to the family, Alejandro."

And that was when everything went wrong.

Out from the hallway came the youngest child in their family and Kara's 7-year-old sister, little Nina. Kara's nine-year-old brother Miles was staying at their aunts Ella and Etta's house, considering that they were testing out a new toy for their company and obviously, wanted to run it by on a test subject beforehand. Who better to test run on other than their own nephew?

"Hey, Lil' Sis," Kara waved to her little sister, giving the small girl a high five.

"Hi, Kay-Kay," she greeted, jumping up onto her big sister's lap, referring to her by the nickname she'd given her when she was one and Kara was nine. Lilli and Maddie loved to tease her about it, and she always had an excuse to use against it when it came to her two friends.

"Hey, isn't that the boy you talked about constantly a couple years ago when you were thirteen?" she asked, turning her head to look at Alya and Nino, who looked at each other with wide eyes and puzzled faces.

Kara blushed redder than ever at that, burying her face in between her knees as she moved her legs up onto the couch, her hands ruffling her hair. "And who she said she wanted to marry and have two children named Rena and Camille with?"

And in that moment, Kara realized that she was indeed correct. Right now, things had gone horribly wrong.

Her little sister admitted her biggest, most embarrassing secret right in front of the boy she used to have a massive crush on and was now dating, and he unfortunately now knew of her plans for her future.

"Um, what?" she laughed nervously, putting up a big Marinette-style anxious smile onto her face. "I never said that once! Right, Mom, Dad?"

"Uh, well -" Alya began, getting cut off her by her seven-year-old daughter again for the trillionth time this week.

"But Mommy, Daddy, I saw her shrine of him under her bed when I scavenged under there during her sleep!" Nina admitted, moving her small little hands up to her mouth, faking like she'd never said what she just did.

"You _what_?" Nino asked.

"Are you kidding me?!" Kara exclaimed, her face burning red in a combo of embarrassment and anger. "Is that all, Nina?"

"No, I also read her top-secret diary entries!" That made Nino go ghost pale for a minute, and Alya spit out the sip of wine she'd drank. Who new their adorable little girl could be so mischievous? "By the way, her password is CodenameScarletFox819."

"Nina! Baby, that's not true, right?" Kara nervously giggled, petting her little sister's hair. "You _must _be making that stuff up!"

"No, I'm not!" Nina pouted. "I'll go get the proof from your bedroom."

Kara muttered under her breath, cursing herself for keeping the years-old shrine underneath her bed where anyone in her house could easily find out. "Dammit!" she cursed. "I knew I should have thrown away the proof when I had the chance." she whispered to herself, trying to make sure nobody else heard her complaining.

"What was that you said?" she heard Alejandro ask her, making her jump lightly.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, fake smiling and obnoxiously, anxiously giggling. "Nothing, just some... really awful stomach pain," she made up an excuse, but after years of mastering the art with Adrien and Emma, she could easily make it look like she was telling the truth. "I think it may be _that _time of the month again."

"Oof, that sucks," Alya added. "But it's not as bad as how violent your were, being a mini ninja inside my uterus."

"And I still haven't changed all these years later," Kara smirked, flicking her hair behind her cockily.

"Y'know I love you, though, right?" Alya laughed. "And go to the bathroom, I don't want blood on my floor."

* * *

Running inside the bathroom, Kara laid down sideways on the bathroom's rouge-orange rug and assumed fetal position, screaming her lungs out. She was sure that the screech could be heard from Milan where Adrien and Marinette were for the week, believe it or not!

"Hey, did you hear something?" Nino asked his wife.

"Maybe it's a bird?" she suggested. "They can be pretty loud sometimes."

* * *

"Trixx, this is a _disaster_!" Kara cried, heavily breathing and rocking herself back-&-forth and up-&-down, then switching onto her back with her legs bent and spread apart. "My little sister exposed my horrible secrets to my boyfriend, and now, my life is _over_!" she panicked.

"Kara, calm down, your life isn't over," Trixx reassured. "As long as Alya takes away your diary from your sister and your room door is locked, you'll be fine."

"That's nice of you," Kara said with a strained, forced smile. "But I need some professional help in the embarrassment department." she smirked. "And I know just who to call.

Pulling out her phone, Kara almost immediately sent a text message Rebecca's way, considering the slightly older girl had several embarrassing experiences that involved her own family.

_kl: hey, beck, can we talk? it's something important about boys, and i need you. meet me at sweet scoops._

Rebecca responded not even thirty seconds later, showing that she was all game for her friend's plan.

_rk: my break just started, and i need something to do in the meantime, so i'm on it. be right there._

* * *

**So, I'll just share some basic spoilers that don't really contradict the plotline.**

** \- Kara's old crush comes back to their school after two years from the States, and she finds herself still having feelings for him. Then, she confesses to him, he discovers she's Scarlett Fox, and booyah, there you have it.**

**\- Ella and Etta own a toy company named Sapitoys. It's not really some information that's large to the plot, but still, I thought I should explain it in a way.**

**\- You'll all understand Kara's diary passcode in the next chapter, haha.**

**Otherwise, please leave a review, tell me your thoughts, and come back next time to see just what will happen to poor Kara. #GiveKaraLahiffeJustice**

**Xoxo, Syd**


End file.
